The Duck’s movies night
by Kawaii Neko
Summary: This is my first Mighty Ducks fic so please go easy on me. All the Ducks are bored so they watch movies. The fic is better then the summary. So please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own the Mighty Ducks; I am only borrowing them for my fic. I also don't get any money from it.  
  
AN:  
  
This is my first Mighty Ducks fic, so please go easy on me. The idea came to me when I was at the movies with my mates. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Duck's movies night.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon just after the Junior Goodwill Games, and the ducks were all in the living room of Charlie's house. Everyone was so bored it was unbelievable. Julie and Connie were sitting on the sofa, talking about boys and shopping. Fulton and Portman were playing thumb wars. Goldberg, Russ, Jesse and Ken were flicking through the stations on the TV. Wile Guy, Averman, Luis and Dwayne took turns telling each other their best and worse dates with a girl.  
  
In the corner of the room Charlie and Adam sat playing all the card games they knew, for nearly an hour. For the last 10 minutes they had been playing 'snap.'  
  
"Snap." Charlie said, taking all the cards. "It looks like I've won again Adam."  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Adam whined leaning back against the chair with his arms crossed. "You cheated."  
  
"Aw Adam, stop being a sore loser." Charlie said looking at him sulking.  
  
He then started to deal the cards again when another whining voice came from across the room.  
  
"I'm soooooooooo bored." Said Goldberg turning off the TV and dropping the remote control on to the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, so am I!" Guy replied, crumpling the can of coke that he had just finished drinking, and throwing it into the bin.  
  
"I have an idea." Shouted Portman. Looking at everyone with a stupid smile.  
  
Everyone moaned and turned back to what they were doing before Goldberg spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys how about we go to the movies." Portman said oblivious to everyone ignoring him.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Portman, with shock.  
  
"Wow. You actually came up with something that wasn't lame for once." Said Adam in an amazed and sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up Banks." Portman growled, giving Adam a death glare. "I don't come up with lame ideas."  
  
Everyone was silent watching Adam and Portman auguring. Everyone knew that Adam was right, and that it was very, very rear that Portman came up with an idea that was good.  
  
"Ok." Said Charlie, trying to break the silence, because Adam and Portman were now just giving each other death glares. " After the movie how about we go and get something to eat."  
  
"PIZZIA." Connie and Julie shouted at the same time.  
  
"Now ya talking guys." Said Goldberg getting up from the sofa he was sitting on. "So what are we going to see?"  
  
"Action." Shouted Portman and Fulton, together.  
  
"People getting blown to pieces and blood all over the place." Said Fulton with a wicked smile on his face, and looked at the girl's faces.  
  
"No." said Connie. "How about a love film."  
  
"Noooooooo." Said all the boys all at once, pulling horrible faces.  
  
"That would give my nightmares for months." Said Russ. Guy was nodding his head, with agreement.  
  
Julie and Connie just glared at the boys. And if looks could kill, them the boys wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Why don't we watch a horror." Asked Jesse, looking away from the two girls.  
  
Averman, Luis and Ken both nodded their heads in agreement. Connie and Julie just shook their heads.  
  
"How about a cowboy film." Asked Dwayne. With a look of hope in his eyes.  
  
There were a few moans from some of the Ducks, and a couple of them laughed.  
  
"Well.." Said Charlie, "We could go and see an action film."  
  
Everyone stared at Charlie.  
  
"What?" he didn't like everyone staring at him. "What? What did I say?"  
  
Guy just shook his head and decided to say something.  
  
"Why don't we go and watch a comedy?" he asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah why not?" replied Fulton.  
  
"Yeah we going to the movies." shouted Julie and Connie, jumping up from the sofa and dancing around.  
  
The boy's just sweat dropped, and looked at them like they were aliens from outta space.  
  
By the time they stopped jumping around, the boys had all got their money and trainers on, and were heading out the door.  
  
"HEY, WAIT FOR US!" shouted Connie and Julie as they put their shoes on and grabbed their jackets with their purses, running out the door after the boys.  
  
***************  
  
It took them 45 minuets to get to the movies, because Connie and Julie were walking behind the boys as slow as possible, engrossed in their talking. And every time Luis walked past a group of girls, Adam and Charlie had to drag him away, back to the rest of the group who were waiting for them.  
  
When they got there, Adam looked up at the sign that told you what was on, and everyone was talking about where they were going to sit, and what they were going to get to munch through the movie.  
  
"Um.guys?" Adam said hoping to get everyone's attention. "I'm afraid to say this. But there are no comedy films showing today."  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Adam, and then at the sign.  
  
"Well. Why don't we go and do something else?" Charlie asked looking at everyone's disappointed face.  
  
"Like what?" asked Portman who looked devastated because it was his idea after all.  
  
Julie walked over to him with a comforting look in her eyes. And started to talk to him quietly.  
  
"Hey guys we still can see a movie, all we have to do is go to the video store and rent some." Said a Russ.  
  
"Fine." Ken said.  
  
"Ok by me." Said Averman.  
  
There was some more murmurs of 'OK's' and yes's' from everyone else.  
  
'Thank god that's over.' Thought Charlie as he sat down on the bench out side the movies, and looked at the Ducks. 'They are really good friends, but some times they act as if they hate each others guts.'  
  
Adam walked over to the bench where Charlie sat.  
  
"Well it looks like every thing is sorted apart from one thing." Said Charlie as he saw Adam walking over to him, and gave him a tired sort of smile.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" Adam asked as he sat down next to him, and looked over to the Ducks, who were now arguing over what movie to rent.  
  
"Well, we still have to choose what movie to get. Also where we are going to watch it." Charlie sighed and closed his eyes as he lent back, letting the cool night air blow across his face, and letting his mind wonder.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Bye for now.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. Now here is the second chapter.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Duck's movies night.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Charlie's thoughts were then interrupted as the voices of his fellow team- mates suddenly came to a stop. He opened his eyes slowly to find that they were gone, and Adam was standing in front of him with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ah. So you finally decide to wake up." Adam asked smiling at the looking on Charlie's confused face.  
  
"Were did." Charlie began to ask, but was cut off by Adam.  
  
"I was getting bored of their bickering, so I sent them to get 5 video's. Their going to meet us back here when they have them." Adam said sitting back down on the bench next to Charlie. "You had fallen asleep and I was going to wake you up, but Julie wouldn't let me."  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Charlie asked looking at Adam.  
  
"Oh only about 5 - 10 minutes." Adam said letting out a big yawn, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs some sleep." Said Charlie laughing at Adam who was trying desperately to hide his yawning.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Adam asked giving Charlie a playful shove.  
  
"Hey nothing. Nothing." Replied Charlie with a small smile and went back to his thinking.  
  
The evening sun was now setting and the birds were flying off to their nests to sleep the coming night away. Adam and Charlie sat there on the bench in their own thoughts. Both were falling slowly asleep.  
  
"What are you two doing falling asleep out here?" Came a sudden voice from behind them, making Charlie and Adam both jump up from their seats from fright.  
  
"I'm. I'm..." stuttered Charlie, trying to find the right words. He quickly looked at Adam hoping he would help him out.  
  
It then hit him that he knew who this stranger was.  
  
"Coach?" Charlie whispered.  
  
Adam looked at the person in front of him and saw it was Coach Bombay.  
  
"Hey Coach, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, the first real smile plastered on his face, Since the Ducks had won the Junior Goodwill Games.  
  
The Duck's hadn't seen Coach Bombay for nearly a week now and Charlie kinda missed seeing the coach, In the Ice Hockey shop that he help working at.  
  
"Hi ya Charlie. Adam. So how are you?" Bombay asked smiling at Adam and Charlie.  
  
"Were fine, but I sure missed you." Said Charlie. Hugging Bombay.  
  
"So where are the others? Or are you two out on ya own?" Bombay asked smiling at them as they blushed slightly.  
  
"We were all bored so we decided to go to the movies and watch a comedy." Adam explained. "But when we got here we found out that there was none on, so we.."  
  
"Decided to rent some movies instead" Charlie said butting in on Adam.  
  
"And here they come." Adam finished, pointing at the rest of the Ducks, making their way towards Adam, Charlie and Coach Bombay.  
  
"Hey you two. We've got the movies, so now can we go and get something to eat?" shouted Goldberg.  
  
"I guess that's you Goldberg!" shouted Bombay to the rest of the team.  
  
Every thing went silent. All the Ducks stopped walking and their conversations were forgotten.  
  
"Well don't I at least get a hello?" he asked the silent Ducks, who were about 10 feet away from him.  
  
"Coach Bombay?" Connie asked.  
  
"No, its Donald Duck." Said Charlie in a sarcastic voice.  
  
(AN: sorry I just had to put that in. Any way where was I. oh yeah.)  
  
Bombay laughed silently at that little joke.  
  
The Ducks walked up to Coach Bombay, Charlie and Adam, and all started to say their hellos. After about 10 minutes of talking and asking Coach Bombay a lode of questions about were he had been that week. Bombay decided to bring them back to the topic they were on before he saw them.  
  
"So guys, I've been told that you are planning on having a Ducks movies night." Bombay said with a smile. "So where are you having the movies night?"  
  
"Well we can't go back to mine." Charlie said "My mum has a big day tomorrow, so I don't think it would be a good idea if I brought home, 14 soon to be hyper children, and 1 who is a .a." Charlie was struggling on what to say about Coach Bombay. "Any way. We'll just have to find some where else."  
  
With that said, everyone looked at Coach Bombay with an evil smile on his or her faces.  
  
Bombay looked at all the Ducks and knew what was about to come next.  
  
"Come on Coach you have the biggest house and you are an adult." Charlie said his face full of pleading.  
  
Bombay looked at all their faces and sighted in defeat.  
  
"Ok. I guess we could have your movies night at my house. But only on one condition, there has to be some ground rules. OK?" Bombay said looking at everyone.  
  
"Oh, do we have to Coach?" Russ asked, having a felling that he wasn't doing to like the rules.  
  
"Yes we do Russ." Bombay replied. "Now the rules."  
  
Rules:  
  
1: No jumping on the sofa.  
  
2: No throwing food about the house.  
  
3: No fighting because you can't get your own way.  
  
4: No bickering over what video to watch.  
  
5: No food that has sugar in it, cause I don't what a lode of kids sugar  
high.  
  
6: .  
  
Coach Bombay was having trouble of think of another rule.  
  
"I guess that's all the rules," Bombay said. "So how about we get this movies night started."  
  
Everyone started to walk to Coach Bombay's house when Goldberg's voice split the night air.  
  
"Hey guys we cant go now, we need to get some junk food to go with our movies." Replied Goldberg, as he started to walk to the nearest shop that was open.  
  
All the Duck stopped where they were, and started to walk back to the bench they had come from, as Goldberg ran into the nearest shop. 5 minutes later he came back out; his arms loaded with bags.  
  
"Hey Goldberg what did you do? Buy the whole shop?" Portman asked as he watched Goldberg put all the bags onto the bench in-between Guy, and Charlie.  
  
"No! Portman I didn't buy all the shop." Goldberg replied looking at the Bashbrother. "I just brought us some stuff to munch through out the movies."  
  
"So what did you get?" Ken asked standing next to Goldberg and peering into the one of the many bags that filled up the bench.  
  
"Well I got about 4 bags of crips, 6 tubs of ice-cream, and its chocolate flavour." Said Goldberg looking into some of the bags. "Also I got 4 bottles of coke, a couple bags of Skittles, and about 12 bags of popcorn."  
  
"12 BAGS OF POPCORN?" Coach Bombay shouted. "Why in the hell do you need 12 bags of popcorn?"  
  
"Well everyone knows that you can't have a good movies night if you don't have lots of popcorn." Goldberg said, looking at him as if he had said something mad.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't need 12 bags." Coach said shaking his head.  
  
Bombay was looking at all the Ducks and shook if head. ' I should not have said yes to letting them have the movie night at my house.' He thought. 'What have I done. I'm going to have 14 teenagers on sugar high in my house. I know I'm not gonna live through the night.' Coach thought, and had to shake his head as a picture of all the Ducks on sugar high formed in his head. 'This is gonna be a long night' And with that Bombay and the Ducks headed to Coach Bombay's house.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
So what do you think? All reviews are welcome so please get reviewing.  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  
  
Thanks everyone for all ya reviews. Here's my third chapter.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Duck's movies night.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
They approached Bombay's house talking about what they were gonna do during the Duck's movies night, and what movie to watch first.  
  
During the 40 minutes it took for them to get there, Connie and Guy were holding hands and Julie and Portman were whispering to each other, about some thing. Luis of course had to be dragged away by Adam and Charlie every time a group of girls walked pass them. Goldberg had been into about 3 other shops to pick up more food, which made coach Bombay regret more and more about letting the Ducks have their movies night at his place.  
  
"Were here." Bombay said as he walked up to the front door of his house and unlocked it, muttering under his breath as he did so. He then walked into the hallway flicking on some lights as the Ducks followed him in.  
  
"So guys what are we going to do now?" Luis asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in the front room. "Are we going to start of the Duck's movie night now?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Goldberg said sitting down into a chair.  
  
"Your always hungry." Russ said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ok. How about we first sort out the food and drinks." Charlie said grabbing some of the bags. "Then we put on a movie."  
  
Bombay and Adam picked up the rest of the bags and followed Charlie into the kitchen, where he was all ready unpacking the ones he had taken. Everyone else sat themselves down and started to argue about what movie to watch first.  
  
"Hey Charlie we thought you might need a hand." Adam said, helping him unpack the bags, and shaking his head at the noise coming from the other room.  
  
"Thanks Adam." Charlie said. "Hey Coach where are your bowls?"  
  
"In there." Bombay said pointing to a cupboard behind Adam, and emptied another bag onto the table.  
  
Charlie opened the cupboard and looked at the bowls inside.  
  
"Hey Adam, how many bowls do you think we need?" Charlie asked turning around and looked at all the food layed out on Bombay's table.  
  
"I don't know, but with all this food Goldberg picked I would say at least 35? Maybe more?" Adam said running his right hand through his blonde hair, and looking at all the food. "Just look at it all. There must be about 15 packets of popcorn, after he went in to all the other shops on the way here and picked up a few more, saying ' you know the more popcorn the better the movies night'." Adam said mimicking Goldberg.  
  
"Yeah I see your point." Charlie said laughing as he looked at Adam's disbelief face, of how much food Goldberg thought they would need.  
  
"Well I suggest we put half of the food back into some of the bags, and use the other half." Said Adam as he started to put about 7 packets of popcorn bags back into a bag and putting it onto a kitchen chair. "I'm sure there's enough food for everyone. And if there isn't we can always open another packet."  
  
Charlie nodded his approval and grabbed about 7 bowls, so there was 1 between 2, and took them over to Adam who started to fill each up with some popcorn.  
  
"Their bickering is starting to get on my nerves." Charlie said, as he moved the 5th bowl which was filled with popcorn, over to the others.  
  
"Yeah but not for long." Adam said filling up the 6th and 7th bowl with popcorn and then grabbed some and left to go into the front room.  
  
"Right guys, here's the popcorn." Adam said handing the bowls he had brought from the kitchen, to his mates. "I'm afraid there is only 1 bowl between 2 so you will have to share."  
  
Adam turned to go and get some more when he saw Charlie was helping him out and so was Bombay. As he walked into the kitchen to get the last remaining bowl, Charlie walked over to him, carrying it.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to share." Charlie replied turning Adam around and pushing him out of the kitchen and into the front room.  
  
"So what movie are we going to watch first?" Connie asked as she took some popcorn from the bowl she was sharing with Guy.  
  
"What movies did you pick?" Adam asked, taking a seat in between Julie and Charlie.  
  
"Well we picked." Dwayne started to say, then looked at Russ. "Hey Russ what movies did I pick?"  
  
Everyone tried hard not to laugh at Dwayne, who was reacking, his brains to remember what movies he wanted to rent.  
  
"So, Russ what movies have we got?" Charlie asked as he took some popcorn from the bowl that Adam had in his lap.  
  
"Well we could only pick 5, so it took us quite a while to choose." Russ said grabbing a bag that had the movies in them. "We finally chose 'Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets'."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Portman shouted with discuss, and looking around at everyone to see who what'd to rent the movie. "Who would choose Harry Potter?"  
  
All the Ducks apart from Adam and Charlie, who wasn't at the shop when they all picked the movies, pointed at him, and Connie and Julie giggled quietly.  
  
"Don't you remember choosing your own movie? The one that you practically beat everyone up, if they didn't let you rent it?" Dwayne asked looking at him like he was mad.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Portman said after a few moments of thinking and jumping from his seat next to Julie to grab the movie lovingly.  
  
Everyone just stared at him like he was an alien from another planet, hugging this movie and sitting down in a seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ken asked still looking at Portman.  
  
"I don't want to know." Guy replied shaking his head, and putting an arm around Connie, who gladly let him.  
  
"Ok." Russ said taking another movie out of the bag desperate to choose one to watch. "The other movie we got that Julie and Connie chose was. 'What women want.'"  
  
"What kind of movie is that?" Fulton asked taking the movie off Russ and looking at it.  
  
"It's a Comedy and love one." Julie said taking the movie from Fulton and passing it to Connie.  
  
"A LOVE ONE?" Portman shouted pulling a horrible face. "Why did you have to choose a love one? There were lots to choose from and you pick a LOVE one? Those movies are all girlie and disgusting."  
  
"Yeah. they would give us nightmares." Averman said.  
  
Julie and Connie just glared at them but kept quite.  
  
"What's the others Russ?" Bombay said trying desperately to keep the arguing as low as possible.  
  
"Well the others are." Russ said taking them out of the bag. "Evolution, Speed and Deep blue sea."  
  
"OK." Charlie shouted getting everyone's attention. "Well watch the girls one first."  
  
"WHAT????" All the boys shouted, as they couldn't believe what Charlie had just said.  
  
"Are you all right Charlie?" Goldberg asked looking at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Charlie asked, oblivious to why they were all staring at him.  
  
"You just said that we have to watch a girlie movie for about 2 hours, Maybe more. Goodness knows what its going to do to our sanity." Guy replied.  
  
"Listen." Charlie said, taking some more popcorn. "If we let the girls watch their movie first, then we wont have them winging and whining that they want to watch their movie every time one of ours goes off."  
  
"Thanks Charlie." Connie said sarcastically. "Very kind of you."  
  
"So that's settled them." Bombay said standing up and walking into the kitchen, only to come back out with another bag of popcorn. "What?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads and tuned to Connie who had the movie.  
  
"Come on Connie, put it on before we all die of boredom." Russ said turning off the lights.  
  
"RUSS TURN THOSE LIGHTS BACK ON NOW." Portman shouted through the darkness.  
  
"Why? Everyone watches movies in the dark." Goldberg said, some where in the darkness.  
  
"That's unless you're scared?" Another voice said changeling.  
  
"Who said that?" Dwayne asked his voice shaking.  
  
Just then the lights came back on and Portman was standing by the light switch.  
  
"Don't worry Dwayne." Guy said with an evil grin on his face. "It was only the ghost sitting next to you."  
  
"The g-g-ghost?" Dwayne stuttered his face pale and his voice squeaky. "T-t- there's a-a-a- ghost s-s-sitting n-n-next to me?"  
  
"Yeah and its trying to nick your popcorn." Added Guy, who was practically in stitches watching Dwayne, who was hugging his popcorn bowl for dear life.  
  
"Cut it out Guy." Connie said, elbowing him in the side. Hard. "Dwayne don't worry there isn't a ghost sitting next to you, Guy was just playing a joke."  
  
"Hey. I was only having some fun." Guy replied looking hurt by what Connie had said, and the very evil glare Dwayne was now giving him.  
  
"It was a good one." Portman said giving Guy a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, that was a great joke." Dwayne said his voice heavy with sarcasm but still shaking slightly.  
  
"Can we put the movie on now?" Julie asked getting annoyed with some of the bickering that was going on.  
  
Connie nodded her head as she got up and put the movie in the video recorder, turned on the t.v and then sat back down next to Guy, as the movie started.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.' Bombay mumbled to himself.  
  
"Did you say something coach?" Charlie asked looking at him.  
  
"No. No, Charlie just watch the movie."  
  
And with that everyone was silent.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
So there you go, another chapter finished and another one for me to write. Well until next time. Bye!!! ^.^  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


End file.
